


Our moments Together

by LinkAnd06



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, English, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Love, Persona 3 Spoilers, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkAnd06/pseuds/LinkAnd06
Summary: Makoto Yuki had never before been attracted to anyone because all the difficulties of his life, until he met Yukari Takeba, classmate, and member of his team S.E.E.S, the only person who managed to understand him. Between the peaceful days, and the turbulent nights of the dark hour, the relationship of both only became stronger.[Makoto and Yukari's one-shot collection]





	1. Sleepy head

03/04/2010

The last bell ring resonated, giving at end the last day until graduation for the 3rd year students of Gekkougan High school, as the ascend of the previous years.

"And thats all for today", said the professor in a calm tone, different to her usual serious one. "I hope everyone enjoyed this year, theres only one more to your graduation. I want you to know that im very proud of all of you, yes, even of the both of you, Iori and Tomochika".

Part of the class laughed at them, causing the mentioned one cover their faces of shame.

"As i said, enjoy this new year. Is not only the last one were your are going to be here, is also the last perfect chance to create new memories. Remember, time always flow, each minute count" she placed one hand on her chest before, concluding her talk with a nostalgic gaze.

Without lose a single moment, with sunrises on their faces, the students leaves the class in hurry, wishing to pass the day with they friends, especially their senpais, whose were at nothing of graduate. It could be the last time they see them, so theres not time to lose.

Yukari sighed as she take her items to her backpack, finally another year ends, full of test, friendship, and stupid rumors. She was used to everything of it, not matter how much this last one annoys her.

"Yuka-Tan!" Junpei approached her with his usual greeting and nickname for her "Are you ready for 3rd year?" I heard it's gonna be more a pain in the ass than the previous one together" he sighed "dude, Im still lazy..."

"Junpei. Well yeah, i agreed, it's going to be hard for us, especially for you, who always leaves his assignments to later at night". She said shrugging, it was the truth.

"Ah... yeah, you righ, hehe. I need to fix that habit..." scratching the back of his neck, he looked away "Im convinced is going to be like hell for me, nothing new... a least i know it's not gonna be troublesome for the both of you, right Makoto?"

No answer.

"Again?" Junpei felt a cold sweat as he noticed his best friend not only ignoring him, he was succumbed to the world of dreams, literally.

lying on his desk, that was right behind Yukari's one; Makoto was sleeping peacefully using his arms as a pillow. He didn't snored, but because the classroom was empty, both Junpei and Yukari hear his respiration.

The latter settled herself in the chair to get a better look at him, narrowing her eyes with a smile in her face "he really must be tired"

"For real! He was like this for three weeks in a row" Junpei indicated, sighing of resignation, as he observes his friend "It must be tiresome balance his studies, his kendo club, his job, his friends, and importantly, you, Yukari.

"Junpei..." She reclaimed with lower voices, a blush was formed on her cheeks, she was not angry.

"I admit that I envy him" Junpei was looking the window "unlike me, Makoto always did his best to continue forward..."

There was a short silence between them, Yukari acknowledged what he is talking about.

And then, the magician just smiles "Im happy for the both of you, specially of you Yuka-Tan. I ndver though you will find a boyfriend this soon 

"Thanks..." the Lover answered, without apart her gaze of the somnolent faces of the fortunate, or well, who made her felt fortunate uncountable times. They had been dating almost half a year, although for some reason she felt it was for a very short time.

"..." Junpei looks them smiling, happier of the fact that they had the opportunity of continuing forward without problems. But, for some reason he felt a slight pain in his chest, as if something was missing. "Oh! I almost forget it, i invited Kenji to the game zone, i don't want to miss this dude hang out, see you Yuka-Tan".

"Oh, Later".

"Take good care of you sleeping beauty" he teased before go out of the class running, without leave her a chances to give him back the tease. He rarely had a chance to get against her.

"You're always gonna be a Junpei..." Yukari put a hand on her forehead as she closes her eyes "do you think he can growth some day, Makoto?" she asked him with a soft voice, as she put her hands on his desk, who was still asleep "he always was like that since i can remember, middle school, when we met. I can't believe despite all this years we are still good friends.

The brunette smiled remembering old times, the both of them were in good terms since always, as they friendship passed to a constant Innocent tease between them. Their never going to hate each other.

"You're not like him, Makoto, neither like one other guy i ever met. You were special since i met you" Yukari indicated as she slightly caressed his blue hair, it was more soft than it looks at simple gaze.

Makoto breathed and exhaled deeply, lose in his own world. In fact, this was intensified at the moment he felt Yukari's palm, his couple. Making him relax more.

The sunlight was illuminating the classroom, theres only a few hours left before night, however at be near the end of winter the noon was a bit more longer.

"You're really a sleepyhead, Makoto" she murmured to him, caressing his faces "its like your never rest, why you're so active lately?" the Lover was lose in thoughts, remembering everything what happened this weeks.

Makoto always accompanied her to school, helped her with homework if was required, sometimes invited her to hang out, or just visiting each other rooms. Somehow, he always found an opportunity to be with her.

"What will you have seen in me... im not special like you" she said bowing her head, and a sad smile in her faces "I usually complain or make fun until it is heavy, or annoying... Junpei is already used to it, but you, your simply were patient to me. I only told you a bit about me, but you're act like you know me very well... And what about you, I don't know anything about your past.

The both of them were together for half a year, at each other side a lot if times, including festivities.

"Why i felt like i forget something? I remember all our year... but..." she looked aside lose in doubts. She can't totally understand why she was really attracted to him. Not just because he was her boyfriend, she fekt there was more there...

If only she could know...

Yukari releases a slight giggle "Is not time to be sad, whatever i forget, im going to compensate it being by your side this new year" she commented happily, touching his forehead with hers carefully, closing her eyes.

They have promises to fulfill, a lot to learn about each other. This past yeE was only the beginning of their story together.

Aside going to met her mother, they also have that date to destinyland pending. Makoto besides wanted to going with her to other cities, as a change of urban setting for a time, she liked that idea.

"Hehe, you really paid attention to what days im free, you really like being with me, eh? You dummy...

The firts weeks of February were weird fir him, he was sick all the firts day, and totally recovered the next ones. He take advantage of his free times to be with Junpei, Fuuka, and the rest of his friends when she was busy with her own or in the archery club, if she didn't remember bad, she saw him talking with Akihiko and Mitsuru senpai. Yukari didn't knew he was in that good terms with them.

Makoto got along well with several people, he alsk told her about some of them, she was amazed of how he took advantage of his free time to be with each one without problems. And at the end, of all the girls he met, he selected her.

Yukari always believed that it could be difficult to her get a boyfriend, her family problem prevented her from thinking about it, closing herself in her own insecurity, one that Makoto succeeded on going through easily. Despise of how he was at the beginning, more cold and distant than now, with the pass of the days, he opened himself more to her weeks after the Yakushima trip.

"Yakushima... eh? Now that i think about it, why i was crying?"

She barely remembers a little discussion with Mitsuru that put her in tears, of anger mostly. And after go away from there to the beach Makoto followed her, so she decided to finally confess him what happened to father and everything she went because of that. He was comprehensive, don't caring of how she hurt him with her words to keep hearing until she calmed at the end, and after that... he just hugged her.

It has been a long time since she felt herself around and safe on the arms of some else.... that was everything she remembered of that night.

She was sure that Junpei interrupted them, but she couldn't confirm it, he actually didn't remember it at all.

Yukari sighed "There's not point to keep thinking about it, it was probably nothing important" she thought remembering the hug, placing one of her hands on her shoulder closing her eyes -it was so warm, i never thought i would felt it again..." she murmured to herself smiling, cheerful by the thought.

She was happy, so happy, as she never was before.

Without containing herself, she approached a bit more her chair to his desk and placed her arms near to his, raising his bangs a bit to place her lips on his forehead. Other kiss that means to much for the both of them, and the ones to come.

"Yu...Kari..." the sleepyhead muttered in his sleep, smiling, one that he barely expressed in public. The named one felt her cheeks warm, without apart of him. Silently thankful that it was just the two of them in the classroom right now.

She would have liked to spend more time with him today, like the little time they had yesterday, or all day. unfortunately Yukari had to go to the club in no time, he had to say goodbye to the third year members

Remembering that, Yukari stand up of her seat, deciding to leave him rest. She put herself at his side and she gives him a slight kiss on his lips, as a temporary farewell. "Sorry dear, i promise that tomorrow i gonna have all day for you" she said teasing him, she still didn't obtained the courage to call him like that, however much she wish.

Watching the sunlight at nothing to go down, Yukari take off her phone and send a text to him, expecting thar he could read it as he awake. If the luck was at her side, she could spend time with him at night.

"Thank you Makoto..." she finally said, caressing his head "for enter in my life"

She moved her palm away from her still sleeping companion before leaving the room a little sad, anxious that the graduation could finish soon and have those little days off. She could not wait for tomorrow.

Still sleeping... the blue haired boy smile vanished "Yukari..." a tear came out of his right eye "Im sorry... Yukari"

...

.....

...


	2. Around petals

02/14/2010

"Wow, is even more beautiful than i thought," Yukari commented flattered, viewing the environment around her. Her brown eyes shone, making her emotions float.

"I knew that you would like it," Makoto said relieved, perhaps he saw that reaction coming, he still had his doubts. It was now a less weight in his conscience.

The pair take advantage of Valentine's to visit a famous part that was on a city a bit far of Tatsumi port island. It was about two hours of trips they enjoyed together, but now the main thing of the expected day began. They can delight this day in peace.

Both were in an open field with several trees around, it was windy, so the scent of the meadow and flowers was quite noticeable. Apart there were not many people, giving them enough options where to eat together to choose.

"I can't seriously believe you worked for all one week just for this..." Yukari shaked her head, unbelieving, lowering her gaze. "Really ... am I so important to you?" She muttered looking away, a slight smile on her face. She felt it was too much.

To her, it was really weird how much Makoto wanted to be by her side. While is true that they were togetherfor months, dating rarely, he tried his best to please her, although both were just starting this stage. He was used to be more quiet and reserved, until he slowly started to be more open to her, who would say that he would do this just to make her happy.

She had a hard time believing it, she couldn't help feeling flattered by these gestures she never expected to feel this early.

Worried by her reaction, the young blue-haired scratched the back of his neck "Well, a lot..." he confessed smiling "You told me that you wanted to came here, i did everything possible to make it happen today. I had slight problems but I didn't think about stopping" Yukari was still bowed, leaving the young man confused "¿Or you wanted to visit other place? Oh, sorry, i didn't believe what... oh."

She hold his hands, smiling at him "it's not that, dummy" she released a sighs "you don't have idea how much this surprises me. I thought you was that kind of guy who was just going to wait for me to give your chocolate..." she admitted blushing, will it be shame? "yesterday when you told me we would come, I was dumbfounded, it was very sweet of you."

"I see, im glad" Now it was he who felt ashamed of misunderstanding his girlfriend. Despite everything, he was still a rookie.

"But you know, you could have taken me to a more elegant place if you wanted to earn more points from my heart" She said placing a hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"¡¿Wait, really?! Oh god, i knew i need to follo..." he narrowed his eyes instantly as she began to laugh, "don't scared me like that..." He tightened the grip of his bag, looking away.

"Sorry, sorry. Hehe, you're were so focused on the theme that i couldn't help but tease you, my sweet Makoto- she said giggling again. She like it to do it often, perhaps it was very different to the constant she already do to Junpei, It didn't save him from taking him off guard.

After shaking his head, letting go of that joke, Makoto took her by the hand, taking her off guard "alright, we already here, let's prepare everything" he said smiling before leading her through the meadow. Yukari got carried away, still blushing from the action, even if it wasn't the first time he did it, she was still dumbfounded on that side of her boyfriend.

Who would say that the boy who said he didn't care about anything would end up being that sweet?

In fact himself did not seem so sure of his own words, despite for something he will had overcome it and be more open than before. Although, Yukari did not remember since when, not even when they began to date, everything happened suddenly, so fast, as the days went by. It didn't bother her at all, but she was worried that he wouldn't tell her what happened to him, the least she want is Makoto to lock himself back again, as she had done on several occasions after barely sight of progression.

A few steps later, they both stopped in a perfect spot, "Theres a good sight of the area here" He extended his arm pointing the rest of the area "I never saw a place like this in Tatsumi Port Island, is a fresh exchange, don't you think?" He turned jis gaze to Yukari, who was still looking at the place in silence.

"..."

"Yukari, Is something matter?"

"Oh no, sorry! I-I was distracted..." She commented embarrassed, looking to the left with her auburn pupils, somewhat disoriented "What were you sa-saying?" She didn't notice how her voice were trembling.

Makoto raised an eyebrow confused "Well, this opportunity is unique, we don't have a view like this inside the island" He stopped when he saw Yukari's expression, worried, he brought his face a little closer to hers with his arms crossed, "what are you thinking?"

Blushing, she was startled to notice that she had her guard down "Ah?! Well... it's just...- She bit her lower lip looking for the words. _God, since when does he know how to take me off guard?_

"Yu-Ka-Ri tell me" he spelled to annoy her, still worried about whatever was in his girlfriend's head. Her brown-orange hair remained the same as a year ago, slightly long. It was clearly more arranged for this appointment.

She took the long strand of the right side of her hair, fiddling it nervously while thinking what to answer. "Makoto... why you picked me?- she murmured, clenching her lips, seeing the flowers around them, so colorful and significant, they contrasted to how she felt inside, confused.

The boy waited for her to continue, closing his blue eyes.

"You know many girls, all of them very pretty and attentive to you" she smiled sadly, "I usually see you very lively next to Fuuka, or even Mitsuru-senpai ... she is even more beautiful" she looked back at his face, the wind was moving his huge lock, exposing his right eye "tell me, why me? Im nothing spe... huh?"

She fell silent when she felt a hand on her cheek. Makoto smiled at her, caressing her subtly, and directly causing a tear to escape from that eye.

"Well, I wouldn't know where to start but ... it's simpler than you think Yukari" he shrugged, placing his other hand on her shoulder, "You are special to me, you know. I will not get tired of saying it... You helped me to move forward, whether directly or not. You are the only one who came to understand how I was feeling, and .." he lost his words, there were things he couldn't say, he hated having to keep them right now "you helped me to get out of my own darkness..." his hands started trembling "You were there, accompanying me, thanks to you, i gst back to myself... i left apart that other personality..."

"Makoto...- Yukari was surprised to see his eyes forming tears, a blush covered her faces. An enormous emotion dominated her chest, him, he really was just open up to her. She didn't know why she felt so much nostalgia and sadness as she thought, it was as if she had really spent even more time with him than she could remember, "I... Makoto..." She smiled tremblingly, unaware of what was happening to her.

_"For nothing in the world would I decide to forget you"_

Without holding on, the couple hugged tightly, as if the other were nowhere to fade away to never return. They did not want to separate, not after having met, made so many memories, and above all, they did not want to return to the solitude for which both suffered for so many years.

Not for nothing, their hearts complemented each other ...

\----

"Im sorry..."

"Don't worry about it" he replied stroking her hair. She was lying on his shoulder, while he was around her with his arm "you know you can let it out, i'm going to be here to calm you..."

"You are?" Yukari looked sideways at him, having her head stuck to his cheek. She took one of the folds of his shirt and squeezed it with some force, "Are you really never going away to never come back? you promise?"

Makoto was surprised, it was obvious what she was referring to. Of course, that was what he had in mind, if he could, he would never break that promise "Yes, I will always be by your side..." an idea arose in his mind "But with one condition..." He smiled proudly.

"Oh which one? Do not be so mean.." she knew that he only was playing with her, but still, it didn't seem like the moment.

"If you in exchange..." He gently pressed his forehead to hers, on her right side "You never stop loving me, understand?" he whispered with some regret in his voice, also transmitting what he lived.

Yukari smiled, circling the young man in her arms, hiding her face in his neck, unleashing all the pressure she felt. The two falling on the grass and petals, happy being next to each other. They had made a silent promise, to always be side by side helping each other move forward ...

Nothing could separate them, either in the calmest of days surrounded by happiness, or the most unfortunate of sadness fate ...

They're going to be together...

.  
.  
.


	3. Our mission

** _12/07/2009_ **

The silence stood out at that time in the iwatodai dorm, giving it an unexpected calm environment for its guests, who usually at that moment would be preparing for their next mission.

This time it was not the case. Contrary to what would be expected, everyone was in their rooms, distanced and focusing on their stuff, after all, they were still students ... right?

In the middle of one of the dark bedrooms, which only light was coming from a little lamp, Yukari was taking notes in her study book. Just a few days before the final test of the school year, that she's going to take as a second year. Not too much days ago the girl was excited to be prepare, expecting to give her all on it and get the best score possible. Show to herself how much she improved.

Touching her forehead with the pencil eraser, the short haired young sighed, leaning her neck on the chair as she look at the ceiling "What am i doing?..." murmured to herself forcing indifference, in facr, she didn't knew what to express. Without notice, Yukari was reading the same history sentence for hours, as her mind was lost in the real problem...

"Nyx is the mother of Shadows. In ancient times. She bestowed Death to this world. If she is awakened, darkness will once again cover the land, and life will vanish"

"The end... of the world. The Fall..." she remembered releasing other sigh, stretching her legs, ankles and toes of her barefoot, in an attempt of distract her mind. What previously seemed a simple urge to search for Aegis, ended in a tense and painful revelation ...

The Fall was coming...

"What am i doing?" repeated to herself, accidentally dropping her pencil, which fell to the floor. But she didn't flinch at it. How could it end like this?

Yukari for her part, finally discovered the truth about her father whose mystery had tormented her soul for years, recognizing that the accident was partly his fault, but believing each of his words from the video that Fuuka gave him, he made the right thing. Reflexively, she looked askance at the aforementioned tape, it was on the table next to her bed, she had not played it since then, and perhaps she preferred not to do it at the moment, it was not time to immerse herself in those memories.

"..."

A faint smile formed on her face "Father ... what can I do? They are all scared and depressed ... they lost the desire to continue fighting" said crestfallen. The truth was that she did too, but she did not want to give up yet, not after having promised her father that she would do everything possible to make the Dark Hour disappear. Maintaining her firmness even in these moments ... not knowing how long she could keep her from continuing things like this.

The rest from S.E.E.S unlike her, they lost hope

"Guys..."

Junpei disappears into the streets until late at night, Akihiko looks and turns away from who approached him. Fuuka cut conversations and concentrated on her computer. Mitsuru was always looking for a way to keep herself busy. Ken locked himself in his room next to Koromaru, who wanted to cheer him up. And...

"Makoto..."

The blue haired guy it was who worst reacted to Ryoji's warning, all this time he had unwittingly kept death sealed inside him, granting him more strength for each Great Shadow the team defeated on a full moon, and Tartarus' guardians. So much was his shock that after leaving Aegis in maintenance, he went directly to his room without saying another word that day...

_..._

_"Makoto..."_

_There was no response from him._

_"Makoto."_

_Still nothing._

_"...-" Yukari took the door handle and tried to open it, noticing that she had the safety latch on, making her sigh, it was her last hope "Makoto, please respond..."_

_"...What is it?" He finally answered, his voice seemed to have lost his lifw, leaving him dry and without motivation. Forced._

_This of course, made The Lover worried, who put her other hand on her other one "Let me in, please. We need to talk..."_

_"..."_

_"I know Ryoji's explanation was too much, but listen to me, it's not your fault. You didn't even know it all this time!"_

_And it was true, Makoto until now had always fought for a just reason, if he had knew the consequences beforehand he would avoided continuing. Incidentally, it was impossible to know before, it was very different from the potential of using Persona._

_"It was.." but he didn't see it that way "I could have avoided it, how i didn't noticed? Im just an idiot..."_

_"Your... not..." she clenches her fist, it hurt her hear him like that. If only she had the strength and will to knock down that damn door. She already tried. She need to do something, no, she had to "Mako..."_

_"Yukari..." he interrupts her instantly, taking her by surprise, it was the first time in a while that he spoke to her in that cold and distant tone "im sorry, for everything."_

_The young woman felt her eyes weight, more she did her best ro avoid her tears flow "Makoto!" again silence, the young man had locked himself in his pain, wearing his headphones at full volume._

_Yukari kept trying to call him until Mitsuru asked her to let him be for a time, even though it hurt her, she couldn't do anything at the moment._

_As the upcoming days as well..._

...

He didn't speak a word to her since then, just slight questions about how she was and nothing else. Slowly Makoto returned to how he was at the beginning of the year, staying stoic all day, rejecting invitations from his friends, including hers, returning to the solitary life he always mentioned to wanting to leave behind.

The worst thing was that Yukari knew that he was suffering, knew him well enough to see it with the naked eye. She wanted to help him, in truth it was what the girl most wanted at the moment, just as he did with her all these months. However, what could she do? What could she say to make him feel better? All this time he directed S.E.E.S wishing to end the dark hour, but instead only accelerated the doom of the world. What would get him out of this torment? The young woman had been thinking about an answer all these days, unfortunately without results.

And all of this was hardly before what happened today ...

In an attempt to calm and resolve the state of the team by the Senpais, Junpei could not contain his accumulated fury and blamed Makoto for the end of the world, who was already blaming himself for a hundred things more. Despite her attempts, he couldn't stop everything from getting worse.

There wasn't hope...

After that discussion, Makoto's state was sure to worsen, Yukari could no longer bear the pain of seeing him in that state, she felt so useless, cowardly, and she was scared. What could she do?

"Ahh!!" In an attempt to release her frustration and anger, she punched her chair, getting up instantly. Caressing her forehead on what to breathe to calm down, she couldn't let herself be carried away by rage ... not now "Why am I doing nothing? I have to help him ..." She clenched her free fist hard, annoyed with herself, her answer might not be the correct one, or even the one he needed, but to hell, she wanted to help him, and that was enough to motivate her to do so.

Was she afraid of being rejected? Then she will calmly try to help him. Makoto was no longer the distant boy of months ago.

Sighing again, he gave a slight smile "Sorry for the wait, here I go, Makoto" she said, going to the exit of her room, there was the possibility that it was gonna be a long night.

\---

Wearing only her white uniform without her pink coat, and her black heart stockings without shoes. Yukari closed her door to head for the stairs.

She was trying to get the right words that would convince him to let her help him. This time she would not allow herself to lose against the frustration, especially now that days had passed since the revelation, although Makoto did not seem fully recovered, she felt a slight hope that the two of them could now have a talk. "You noticed how bad i felt that time," she murmured to herself, "I'll return the favor ..."

Just as she was about to pass the front of Aegis's room, that door opened, taking Yukari by surprise as she stopped quickly. She hoped it was Mitsuru with some report, or Fuuka curious about the status of the android, and in the end the answer was unexpected, but not surprising.

"Oh, Yukari?" Makoto said when he saw her, closing the door, before seeing her again "What is it, can't you sleep?" Asked the curious blue-haired boy. His voice was somewhat muffled and his eyes strayed slight away from his beloved, he was not well.

After so long, he was finally in front of her without trying to walk away. It was not the reaction she expected but appreciated it. The best thing would be to get to the subject little by little.

"How is she? Surely you missed her these days."

The young man looked at the door over his shoulder. "Better, at least we could talk. He was trying to convince me that it was useless to worry, being an android she does not feel pain and can be easily fixed" he said frustrated, with a hand on his face.

"I see," Yukari gave a slight laugh. She was glad that Aegis was still the same, and understood that Makoto even with that excuse was seriously concerned for her well-being. Aegis could be an android, but she was one of the most human beings they had ever known "You know that she is more concerned about you than herself, right?"

Makoto nodded - not that i deserves it ...- He formed a slight smile, looking at Yukari's feet. He did not feel the strength to see her face "Everyone is trying to be understanding, hiding the pain between their facades ..." he said after sighing, Makoto more than anyone else could read between the lines, noticing they are afraid, scare that seriously there is no solution to this problem. They prefer to keep that torment to themselves, as he normally used to do ...

"They want to save the world, we have the means to do so. We only have to find out how- Yukari took one of the young man's hands, leaning her torso to place her face right in front of his eyes. Still, Makoto didn't flinch at it, expressing sadness "there must be a solution, a way to end Nyx. We have to keep climbing Tartarus and ..."

"... wait for our deaths in the front row? I don't know Yukari. Ryoji already told us that she is impossible to defeat" he reminded her by squeezing his free hand, the reality frustrated him "it is useless, this is all my fault ..."

"Stop saying that!"

"Huh?" Surprised, Makoto looked him in the eye once, at what point did she get so close? The young woman was inches away from kissing him, cornering him against the door. Yukari had not spoken to him in that tone of pain in a long time, one he had vowed to avoid doing at all costs. He could see what she felt in his eyes, all the terror, and fear that kept accumulating within herself.

She couldn't take it anymore, no more, the pain completely outweighed her patience and understanding. It hurt enormously how much the boy she loved closed in on the pain and accepted it as nothing being responsible of the future catastrophe. All this week she always found him down, and even at this moment it broke her heart.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything, was it you who thought that ending those things in the first place would stop the Dark Hour? No, it was not!" He exclaimed tightening his grip "We all help you, we have all supported ourselves in that mission, all these days we have struggled thinking of getting rid of it. We were all tricked by Ikutsuki ..." Tears began to form on the young woman's eyelids.

"Yukari ..." such image of her, demonstrating her pain pierced his chest, it hurt more than any attack he had received from the shadows. She was bearing all that burden alone, wishing her companions would fight alongside her again, how could he be so blind?

"Everyone else is scared, they lost their hopes and desire to continue fighting ... they are blaming themselves too" she indicated doing her best to avoid losing her voice, the tears were already spilling.

"I know ...- and it hurt just thinking about it.

"... We all fell into the same trap, we entered this path, destroying its exit. And there is no way to go back" without hold it anymore, she stuck her face to the chest of the blue haired boy, who remained static at the gesture, feeling how she surrounded him with her arms, and sliding him through the door until they both fell to the ground, he sitting, and she leaning on him.

"There is little we can do about it ..." Makoto hugged her back, it was the least he could do for her right now.

"We have a mission ... we should not let this torment us ..." said The Lover with determination between her tears, nothing would be achieved only by regretting.

"Just the two of us? Are you sure? We promised that we can only all go together ..."

"I know, I know! But they... are still scared, unmotivated. I never thought that everything would become like this ..." somewhat calmer, she moved away a little to look him in the eyes. Makoto was no longer expressionless, he was worried about her.

"Same here..."

Silence surrounded them both

"Makoto, what should we do?"

"..."

"Tell me! Something must have occurred to you, you are our leader ..."

In the face of all adversity, there could be hope.

"I'm sorry..."

But the reality was too cruel

"Please ..." her tone of voice was beginning to get lost "I want to help the others, I don't want them to remain depressed, I... I have no idea what to do ..."

Makoto smiled sadly "neither i..."

Not surprised at the answer, Yukari gave another laugh "haha, I knew it... I'm sorry... you're scared, aren't you?" Wiping her own tears with her sleeve, Yukari looked at The Fool in his eyes, who before said words, took her by the shoulders.

"We are all ... including you"

Yukari nodded. There really was no way out if they were just on their own. Still, even in the face of inevitable destruction, they had each other to slowly endure the upcoming fate.

In the end, not all stories had a happy ending ...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this firts chapter. In planning to continue adding more moments of this amazing ship constantly in the future. I feel this pairing needs more love, so here i am.  
I accept some suggestions too.


End file.
